1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat assembly mechanism, and more specifically, to a seat assembly mechanism for a stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a stroller 1 comprises a main frame 3, a plurality of wheels 4 connected beneath the main frame 3, a detachable seat frame 5 attached to the main frame 3, and a seat assembly mechanism 6 respectively disposed on the main frame 3 correspondent to the seat frame 5 to connect the main frame 3 and the seat frame 5 together. The seat assembly mechanism 6 can adjust the inclination of the seat frame 5, and the seat frame 5 is reversible which can face the front and the back of the stroller 1 according to users' needs. However, the stroller 1 mentioned above does not have an inclination safety device and cannot prevent the seat frame 5 from over-inclining, which endangers the baby. The stroller 1 also does not have a self-righting device. The seat assembly mechanism 6 does not automatically return to its original state after the seat frame 5 is detached from the main frame 3 at an inclined angle. Thus, it is inconvenient for a user to re-install the seat frame 5 back to the main frame 3 since the user has to keep the seat frame 5 at the inclined angle while assembling the seat frame 5 to the main frame 3.